ciprioni_orbitalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Construction
For the basics on construction and deconstruction, see Basic Construction. Construction Advanced Materials Rods Use metal and click "2x metal rods" (makes two sets of rods) Floor tiles Use metal and click "4x floor tiles" (makes 4 floor tiles) Reinforced Glass Use rods on glass Reinforced Metal Smelted with a combination of iron ore and plasma ore at the Mining furnace. Floor Lattice The basic base for all types of construction, this is placed directly in space. Place by having rods in your hand, and clicking on a empty space tile. Plating The basic floor which you put things like wires and pipes upon, 'all' floor is built ontop of this. Place by having the floor tile in your hand, and click on a lattice. Steel Floor This is the basic "nice" floor, this floor should be considered used in all public areas, hence why there's none of these in maintence. Place by having the floor tile in your hand, and click on a Plating tile. Light Floor Assuming there already is a plating Use the wire on glass Use the metal on the tile you get Place the light tile on the plating Walls Click the metal in your hand to open the construction panel, Choose 'Build wall girders' from the list Use the remaining 2 sheets of metal on the girders Reinforced walls Click the metal in your hand to open the construction panel, Choose 'Build wall girders' form the list Use the reinforced metal on the girders to reinforce them Use the last reinforced metal sheet on the reinforced girders to finish the wall Grille Stand where you wish the grille to be placed Click on the stack of 2 rods with the hand you have them in Glass panels One directional Click the glass pane Click the "one direct" button Right-click the new pane and rotate it Use the screwdriver to fasten it down Alternatively: Use the glass on a grille. Right-click the new pane and rotate it Use the screwdriver to fasten it down Full Click the glass pane Click the "full" button Use the screwdriver to fasten it down Reinforced glass panels One directional Click the reinforced glass pane Click the "one direct" button Right-click the new pane and rotate it Screwdriver (Secure frame to floor.) Crowbar (Pop pane in.) Screwdriver (Secure pane.) Alternatively: Use the reinforced glass on a grille. Right-click the new pane and rotate it Screwdriver (Secure frame to floor.) Crowbar (Pop pane in.) Screwdriver (Secure pane.) Full Click the reinforced glass pane Click the "full" button Screwdriver Crowbar Screwdriver Window-door (Windoor) Click the reinforced glass pane Click the "Windoor" button Wrench Rods(Optional: To create a secure windoor) Cable Airlock Electronics Crowbar Hidden Door Regular Click the metal in your hand to open the construction panel, Choose 'Build wall girders' form the list Use crowbar on girders and wait a few seconds for the girders to dislodge. Use the remaining 2 sheets of metal on the girders To turn a wall into a hidden door, follow the deconstruction guide for the wall type until the final wrenching, and instead proceed from the "Use crowbar on girders" line above. Reinforced Click the metal in your hand to open the construction panel, Choose 'Build wall girders' form the list Use crowbar on girders and wait a few seconds for the girders to dislodge. Use the reinforced metal on the dislodged girders twice to finish it Wall Mountings APC Use the metal and make an APC frame Use the frame on the wall you want the APC on. Fit it with the wire coil. Fit it with the Power Control Module. Screwdriver the electronics into place. Add the Power Cell. Crowbar shut. It starts ID locked, with the cover engaged and the main switch turned off. APCs may only be placed in areas which have been defined as a Station Area using the Chief Engineer's Station Blueprints. If you're trying to replace a broken APC, you can get the cover off by breaking it, likely with a fire extinguisher. Air Alarm Use the metal and make an air alarm frame. Use the frame on the wall you want it on. Put in the electronics. Wire it with 5 cable pieces. Screwdriver to close. Fire Alarm Use the metal and make an air alarm frame. Use the frame on the wall you want it on. Put in the electronics. Wire it with 5 cable pieces. Screwdriver to close. Airlock Use the metal and make an Airlock Assembly Wrench it inplace Use pen to name the Airlock (OPTIONAL) Add reinforced glass (Only if you wish to make a glass airlock) Add wires Unlock the airlock electronic board with an ID Use the airlock electronic board and set the access level Add the airlock electronic board to the airlock frame. Screwdriver to finish Computers Use the metal to open the construction panel Choose Computer frame Wrench it inplace Insert Circuitboard Screwdriver Wires glass Screwdriver to finish AI Core Build Frame from 4 plasteel sheets Wrench into place Add Circuit board Screwdriver Add wires Add brain placed in an MMI (only if you want a NEW AI) Add reinforced glass Screwdriver Machine Their construction detailed in the machine construction guide. Light Fixture Build frame from 2 metal sheets (or 1 metal sheet for small lights) Place frame on wall Add wires Screwdriver Add light tube (or light bulb for small fixtures) Security Camera Place the camera assembly on the tile where'd you like the camera to be. Wrench it into position Weld it to the wall. Add any additional upgrades. (OPTIONAL) Add wire. Screwdriver the camera to complete it. Set camera network (default is SS13) Set camera direction For upgrades, insert solid plasma for EMP proofing, a carrot for X-Ray and a proximity sensor for Motion. Turrets Build a turret frame from metal Use a wrench to secure the turret frame(it can be moved around before being secured) Use metal on the turret frame to build the cover Use a wrench on the frame to bolt the cover Add the gun Add the prox sensor Use a screwdriver to secure it all Use more metal on the frame Finally use a welder to secure the second layer of metal Robots, cyborgs and mechs Their construction is described: robots, cyborgs and mechs. Flamethrower Screwdriver the welder Add rods to the welder to create the flamethrower Screwdriver the igniter Add the igniter to the flamethrower Screwdriver to finish Load a plasma tank- high pressures work best You can also get one from a hacked Autolathe, minus the plasma tank. It is not very useful but it is used in science and it can destroy alien weeds. Disposal Pipes and Machinery Retrieve the pipe/machine from the Disposal Pipe Dispenser (found in Atmosia) Crowbar floortile if exists to access plating Move pipe over plating, rotate and flip using the rightclick menu Wrench pipe Weld pipe Solar Panels and Trackers Place the solar assembly on where you want to construct your solar panel/tracker. To connect it to a wire you must construct it under a wire node. Wrench the solar assembly into place. Add the electronics if you want to create a solar tracker (OPTIONAL) Finish the construction by placing glass, or reinforced glass, into the assembly frame. Bookcase Construct a frame with 4 wooden planks. Wrench the frame into place. Add a plank to the frame to make a shelf. Deconstruction Floors For all floors, use a crowbar on a floor tile to remove it If you're working on a light floor, you can further dismantle the light floor tile: Use a crowbar on the light tile to remove the metal Use wirecutters on the resulting tile to separate wires from glass Walls Weld off the plating Wrench the girders apart (Alternately, you can use a Crowbar to dislodge the girders and drag them out of the way) Reinforced walls Wirecutters. Screwdriver. Welder. Crowbar. Wrench. Welder. Crowbar. Screwdriver. Wirecutters. Wrench. Grille Use wirecutters twice to destroy the grille OR Use screwdriver to unfasten it First method destroys it, giving two sets of metal rods. Wirecutters will remove it instantly, attacking the grill will instead kick it, requiring a good few kicks. Second loosens the grille, allowing it to be pulled around. Destroying the grill in this method will leave behind a still-secured section of broken grill which may be walked over but is not aesthetically pleasing. Wirecutters will not instantly remove this remnant. However, using a lit welder will destroy it instantly. Glass panels Lots of Welder usage to destroy it or Screwdriver to detach it from its sockets Reinforced glass panels Screwdriver to loosen the pane. Crowbar to pop it out. Screwdriver to unscrew the frame. Crowbar to pop the pane in. Screwdriver to secure it. Hitting the pane repeatedly with a blunt item or welder will smash it into one set of metal rods and a glass shard. Hidden Door (Regular or Reinforced) Screwdriver Welder Wrench Table Wrench to disassemble the table. Reinforced Table Welder to weaken the table. Wrench to disassemble it. Wall Mountings APC Swipe Card to unlock APC. Remove Power Cell. Screwdriver to unsecure electronics. Crowbar to lift floor tile in front of APC Wirecutters to remove cables. Crowbar to remove Power Control Board. Welder to remover from wall. Wrenching the frame that is now detached from the wall de-constructs it to two metal sheets. Air Alarm Open cover with screwdriver. Cut all the wires using wirecutters. Cut the remaining wires by clicking on the airalarm with wirecutters. Pry out the circuit using the crowbar. Remove the frame from the wall using the wrench. Fire Alarm Open cover with screwdriver. Cut the wires by clicking on the firealarm with wirecutters. Pry out the circuit using the crowbar. Remove the frame from the wall using the wrench. Airlock Screwdriver the door. Use multitool and wirecutters to disable everything except the doorbolts as detailed here. Doorbolts must be up for this to work. Weld the door shut. Crowbar the electronics out. (if the door is electrified, this won't work for some reason) Wirecut the wires out. Unsecure it with a wrench. Weld it to deconstruct to metal plates. Cannot be done to an emagged airlock. RCD deconstruction must be used for that. It is possible to build a new airlock over the emagged one. Computers Screwdriver to detach the screen. Crowbar to pry off the screen. Wirecutters to cut the cables. Screwdriver to detach the circuit lid. Crowbar to pry out the circuit. Wrench to detach the frame. Welder to disassemble the frame. Returns all components used in construction. Machine Screwdriver to open the cover. Crowbar to pry out the circuit. Wirecutters to remove the wires. Wrench to disassemble the frame. Usually returns all or most components used in construction. Some components may become broken. Recharge Station Unlock the charger with an ID Screwdriver to open the cover. Wrench to dislodge the internal plating. Wirecutters to remove the wires. Crowbar to remove the components. Usually returns all or most components used in construction. Some components may become broken. Security Camera Screwdriver the camera to open the back panel. Use your wirecutter to cut all the wires. (Cutting the alarm wire is optional) Use your welder to unweld the camera from the wall. Wrench the camera to unattach it from the wall. Crowbar the camera assembly to remove any upgrades. Disposal Pipes Welder on pipe to remove its joints Wrench to detach it from the plating Note: You can then click and drag the pipe segment onto the disposal pipe dispenser to delete it Disposal Machinery If Disposal Bin, turn off the pump Screwdriver to remove power connection Welder on machine to remove its joints Wrench to detach it from the plating Solar Panels and Trackers Take out the panel with a crowbar. If you are deconstructing a tracker, you can take out the electronics with your crowbar (OPTIONAL) Unwrench the leftover assembly from it's place and you will be able to move it. Bookcase Crowbar out the shelf. Unsecure the frame with a wrench. Break apart the frame with a crowbar. Locker Open the locker. Weld the locker. Category:Guides